Cedric Elengarde
Cedric Nordoren Thorlumos Elengarde is a loyal soldier of The Grand Alliance and an embattled, experienced Knight of the Silver Hand. =Description= ---- Commander Cedric Elengarde is a half vrykul standing tall at 6'10". His stature and fit build betray the long years of war this man has seen. His face gives off the appearance of someone who was once quite handsome, though much of his better facial features are now masked by scars and calloused skin. An eyepatch covers the man's right eye, a large, deep scar snaking its way beneath it. He walks with a purpose, posture neat and clean, often giving away his military background. Cedric is rarely without armor of some shape or form, and it can be safely assumed that, even when he appears unarmed, he has some sort of weapon on his person. He keeps a multitude of weapons, and his choice of them often varies. Arms Cedric carries various weapons with him, often strapped to his steed or his gryphon. These include: -An Axe -A Polearm -A Shield -A Large Claymore -A Shortsword -Two Daggers (one in a holster in his right boot and the other in a holster on his left gauntlet) =History= ---- Youth Cedric Elengarde was born in the Kingdom of Stromgarde to a long line of soldiers. The House of Elengarde was renowned for their ferocity in combat, often serving as handlers of more daunting tasks that the Stromic military struggled to deal with. Many Stromic soldiers visited the Elengarde estate to be trained by the family of stalwart fighters. Cedric's mother was a Vrykul by the name of Hilde, a chieftain of the Gadiel tribe of Vrykul. The Gadiel tribe were small and roamed the northern Eastern Kingdoms, doing their best to remain hidden from the highlanders of Arathi and the humans of Alterac. Hilde fell in love with Cedric's father Friedrich Elengarde when the pair of them met on the battlefield. Their love produced six children, the youngest of which was Cedric. When Cedric was eighteen years old, he officially joined the Stromgarde military. Three years later, the First War began. From that point onward, Elengarde was forced to face the cold realities of war. Gone were the days of treating combat like a game. Through the first, second and third wars, he was forced to watch friends and family fall to the axes, spears and magics of the Horde. Alliance Military Through the years that followed, Cedric was eventually bequeathed his family's lands, only to have the nation fall into disarray. Cedric and his House guard were overrun by the Syndicate from one front and the Ogres from the other. His estate in ruin, Cedric was forced to flee, being taken in by the nearby Duchy of Brightdale in Arathi. Cedric and what remained of his house were inducted into the Duchy's militia. In Brightdale, Cedric was put under the leadership of Commander Taliesien Xantos. The Commander led a battalion of one hundred Stromic soldiers. Years later, when the Forsaken attacked Stromgarde the first time, the battalion was sent in to assist. They were fortunately victorious, returning to Brightdale with light hearts and tales of the legendary Erolel, also known as the Iron Lumberjack. During his time fighting alongside the legendary hero, Sir Erolel and Cedric gained a respect and admiration for each other. Afterwards, Erolel forged and gifted Cedric with a large iron axe, bronzed to appear golden. Cedric, moved by this act of gratitude from the hero, took care of the axe, enchanting it with holy fire and righteous blessings, preparing it to be an instrument of divine justice. During the second battle for Strom, Cedric and his forces faced disaster. When the plague began bombarding the city from the Forsaken wagons, all but six of the battalion survived, including Cedric. Among the losses was Commander Xantos, giving Cedric acting command of the remaining five Stromic soldiers. For his service, he was promoted from Lieutenant Commander to Commander. The Order of the Silver Hand In his time after the battle for Strom, Cedric trained various recruits and rebuilt Brightdale's army. Eventually, he petitioned the Duchess of Brightdale, Chaori Ravenshadow, to allow him to seek out a mentor to train him to become a Knight of the Silver Hand, believing such a calling to be something that would help protect those under his command where Commander Xantos had failed in his time as a standard warrior. Permission was granted and Cedric approached the paladin Sir Binor Dungalion, going by the name he preferred to use for years prior: Nordoren Thorlumos. Binor agreed to make the older soldier his squire, teaching him the ways of the Light and the proper way to be inducted into the Silver Hand. After some time under the Knight's tutelage, Cedric was knighted in Stromgarde, being officially made a knight of the Silver Hand. Cedric would never forget his teachings, holding true to them with everything he had. The Legion Then, the Legion came. As the Legion attacked, the six remaining soldiers, lead by Commander Elengarde, marched upon the Broken Shore with the rest of the Alliance and Horde forces. There, Cedric lost track of the majority of the remaining companions. It was then that he decided to go by his proper birth name: Cedric Elengarde. Cedric was assigned to various units across the Broken Isles, fighting the Legion wherever needed. Once Kil'Jaeden was defeated, Cedric returned to Stormwind to receive new orders. He was commissioned by the Alliance High Command to form an Order of elite individuals whose job would be to protect the King, his allies and their interests at all costs. They act as a unit of Stormwind and Alliance Special Forces within the 7th Legion. They are The Lion's Legion. =Personality= ---- Elengarde's long years of service are evident in not only appearance, but personality as well. Elengarde carries himself as a man who has seen violence and death on an intimate scale. The hardness of his features can soften however, when interacting with the right people. Relationships -WIP- Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Vrykul Category:Half Breed Category:Stromic